Jacob Whittemore
'Jacob Whittemore '''is the Roman Demigod child of both Stephane Whittemore and Jupiter, king of the gods and God of the Sky and lightning. He is not known to have much skills yet, but he is powerful enough to cause confusion and interest upon arriveal. He also is said to have a relation to Jackson Whittemore, a former werewolf from Teenwolf. Biography Jacob lived most of his life in Beacon Hills California. He spent his time with his mother and often went to school like a normal everyday teenager. Its assumed that his life wasn't filled with monsters or threatening creatures although his father might have been protecting him by not claiming him sooner. Jacob is also best friends with a mortal named Kyle, who seems to enjoy mythological and supernatural stuff. When Jacob is claimed he is the only one that can see through it, even Jacob doesn't notice. Personality Jacob is said to be very flawed in acknowledging his mistakes and his skills. He at first is said to be very carefree not caring much about problems in life. He seems to be laid back and not interested in taking things seriously. When he fights his first monster, he realizes that he needs to start caring about things and taking life more seriously. Jacob is said to also understand a lot about people and he seems to have had an understanding about death, since his best friend Kyle had lost his mother when he was a baby. He feels a unique bond with his best friend that can't be broken easily. Appearance Jacob is described to be tall, muscular and often seen sporting a blue leathered jacket. He has his hair tossled back and parted at the front and can at times have a charming but indeering smile. He is said to be Roman handosme and also loves to have on the purple camp tee. Its also assumed that he did get the simple of Jupiter and a bar underneth along with the tatoo of SPQR (''Senatus populesque Romans) ''which means the senate and the people of Rome. Jacob is often seen sporting western denims. Power & Abilities Being a demigod child of Jupiter, he is said to have a variety of skills but he still has no idea as to how they are explained or what they help him do. *'ADHD: 'Up until he was sixteen, Jacob didn't notice that he had ADHD, he lived a calm and lazy life so he didn't notice he was ADHD. This helps him with reflexes in order to stay alive in battle. *'Fighting Skills: 'His fighting skills are less than average in the beginning, although throughout his experiences with the Legion, he eventually becomes powerful enough to hold his own against even the mightest of legionaires. *'Latin Fluency: '''He is good enough to understand the lares when they speak about him in latin. He also is capable of reading almost everything behind the praetor in the senate. Demigod Abilities *He is immune to Electricity, as a mention by Juno. *He is strong enough to hold his own against an elephant. (Decendant of Hannibal) *He is said to be capable of summoning, and generating lightning as he did in his battle. *The paretor states that he is said to not even understand his abilities as she mentions even the birds are worse at flying than him. Meaning he could be capable of flight although this is unknown. Trivia *He has some relation to Jason Grace, a former praetor due to the fact that he is his half-brother. *He is related to Jackson Whittemore. *He is one of the fewest demigod children of Jupiter that isn't fully aware of his potential. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Son of Jupiter Category:Romans Category:Demigods